dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DragonFire6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Red Mage.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Balthierfan (talk) 21:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to DDCwiki. We always appreciate new members and look forward to seeing what you come up with. Additionally, thank you for following the guidelines - appreciated in new members. On a side note, how would you like to be addressed here? dragonfire? DF6? I'm often on 'chat' if you what to ask any questions. Balthierfan (talk) Project/Challenge Seeing as you have a good grasp of making sets, could you possibly upload and make galleries of alt costumes for the 'Original' pages (like you've done for your Rydia set). Also, on the subject of the Chaos (Original) page, it used to be just 'Chaos', but it seemed easier to merge both chaos and feral chaos together (as they are the same character). I cannot claim it as my own set because the movesets are identical to the originals, all that changed was the merging aspect. To be honest, all original sets had minor tweaking (eg. adding weapon possibilities from fanmades), Chaos is just more noticeable. Balthierfan (talk) Thanks DragonFire, I wasn't expecting you to finish that in one go so thanks. The only thing that I'm afraid that i'll have to nag about though is that all your pics lack licencing, I'll do some but I'm fairly busy at present - hence minimal daily edits currently - so please finish for me. As i assume most have come from ffwiki could you add ' Licensing ' to your pics and put the licencing in future. Ta again and appreciate your quick completion. Balthierfan (talk) 14:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Just checked in - thank you for responding so soon and licencing, its good to have an editor who actually listens too instructions. I'll work backwards on pics to speed things up while i'm here. Balthierfan (talk) Please Stop! Please stop changing pages' galleries - by moving the pic galleries to EX Mode it warps the tables underneath and doesn't look as tidy. I'm trying to stop you early to reduce revision. Balthierfan (talk) 22:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) If you read this - slight apologies if i came across rude or mean - just trying to stop u before you ended up doing all the sets. You can do it to your own sets if you want but please leave the original sets from now on. There is little to add, so please pass it by me if u want to add more to them.... I've tried to revert what you've done so far. If you want to discuss, i'm on the chat... Balthierfan (talk) 22:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) If you can then go ahead. (If you use the chat feature, its easier for this kind of go between communication) Balthierfan (talk) 22:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) quote pages While a nice idea in theory, in practice, making quote pages would be very difficult. In terms of encounter quotes alone you're making 10,000+ quotes (one each for 100+ characters vs. 100+ characters). Balthierfan (talk) 08:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) After thinking about it i had a similar idea. *For the originals, as you said, basically the quotes that already exist + a few choice ones similar to what i am about to suggest for fanmades. Like this *For fanmades, restrict quotes to 3 (stronger/weaker/neutral) generic/manikin, 3 vs. Chaos Warrior, 3 vs. Cosmos Warrior, vs. Chaos/Cosmos (depending on alignment) + vs. certain characters like same game characters and choice interactions (eg. Cloud (if fanmade) would say have quotes for vs. Sephiroth, Tifa, Vincent, and Terra (who he interacted with in Dissidia)) This way, the quote pages shouldn't overload. Like this idea?? Balthierfan (talk) 20:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Requests. Several hours ago on my request blog an anonymous person asked If they could direct requests to editors other than myself. So I wondered - would you like/mind to take requests as well? If you do,they're asking for more Kingdom Hearts sets - Apparently they didn't like mine...Balthierfan (talk) 16:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) As you commented saying that you haven't played Kingdom Hearts. I'm just curious to know what you have played - just for future references, but also as there are other users now taking requests, I'm tempted to give a few to you and PM, so it would be good to know your knowledge of Square Games (As this wiki tends to focus on them). As always the reverse holds true - feel free to request anything (movesets, pages, images, etc) from me. Balthierfan (talk) 14:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) If your happy to take requests now, FF4,6 and 8 are a little lacking, if you want to add a couple... Balthierfan (talk) 18:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Where've you gone? Just a customary note because you haven't edited in a month. Is it because you have returned to school/education or are you bored and taking a break from DDC for now? Don't worry, I just like to check as you were doing a lot of editting before. Cheers, Balthierfan (talk) 14:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC)